This invention relates generally to providing an indication to fishermen of a fish strike, and more particularly to an attachment to a fishing rod to provide an indicator light at the end of a fishing pole which reacts to a fish strike. This invention is especially useful for fishing during low ambient light conditions when there is little or no contrast between the fishing rod tip and its surrounding environment, making it difficult to observe motion of the rod tip. The fish strike indicator is a lightweight, portable device that can readily be attached or removed from the fishing rod.